A Parallel World
by totoro-freakazoid
Summary: The Teen Titans find out that slade is making a portal that will suck them into an alternate dimension and they fall for it...


A Parallel World

Excuse me, but I'm really sorry if my story kind of sucks, but this is my first fanfic, so I'll let you know that I'm trying my best! Enjoy the story! Note: It's supposed to be a comedy, so I'm sorry if it's not funny.

Chapter 1: Hook, Line, and Sinker

An orange and black masked man woke up from his deep slumber. Looking at his surroundings, he groaned, thinking, "I seriously have to remodel this room," He grabbed his pink fluffy bathrobe with bunnies on it and went into his similarly decorated bathroom. "If the Titans ever find out about this, I am going to DIE," he said as a last thought before going into his fluffy bunny adorned shower, mist rising up over the fluffy bunny shower door.

Back at Titans Tower

"Gimme my sausages!" screamed Beast Boy. "They're not SAUSAGES! They're disgusting frankfurter shaped hunks of soybeans and water!" "Trust me! It's for your own good!" replied Cyborg, of course being just as loud as Beast Boy. Raven entered the scene, just in time to have a sausage shaped hunk of tofu fly into her face. Raven's face turned red with fury, and the sausage sizzled on it, burning into a crisp. Beast Boy and Cyborg stopped arguing immediately, watching to see what Raven would do. She quietly muttered, "Butt nosed pork heads…" and started making her daily cup of tea. BB and Cy gawked at the remains of the tofu sausage. Cyborg was the first one to break the ice, saying " Well, that gives me a chance to make my Super Deluxe Three Meat 12 inch BACON STRIPS!" Beast boy fumed in anger. Right at that moment, Robin walked in and said, " Wow, what's cookin'? Smells good." Cyborg bragged, "I'm making my Super Deluxe Three Meat 12 inch BACON STRIPS! And you can't do anything about it!" Robin stated, "Who ever said I did want to do anything about it? Oh, and Cyborg?" Cyborg said, "Yeah?" " Can you throw in some pancakes while you're on it?"

"Sure!"

"Thanks."

Starfire floated in, yawning adorably. "Hello friends, mind if I join you for some breaking of the fast?"

Robin replied, "Sure Star, oh, and it's breakfast, not - whatever you just said."

" Is there any more of the wonderful tangy blue fuzzy food in the refri- generator?"

Cyborg: " I reeeaaallly hope you are not talking about what I THINK you are talking about…"

Beast Boy (turning a tad greener than usual) " Dude, THAT, is NASTY."

Raven " Um, Starfire?"

Starfire " Yes, friend Raven?"

" That blue stuff you were talking about…"

" Yes?"

" It's rotten."

" Oh."

" So it's better if you don't eat that stuff, okay?"

" But it tastes just like the glorknark on my home planet, Tamaran."

Robin, breaking in, " Titans, we have a lock on the location of Slade's headquarters. Let's go, now!"

Cyborg, " Aw, but I just finished kicking Beast Boy's butt on TurboRacer version 2.0, and I really wanna do it again!"

"No, this might be the only chance that Slade is vulnerable, and we have to take our advantage!"

" Waaah!"

" Come on!"

" Fine."

In the T-Car

Beast Boy, " Can I drive? Pleeeeeaaase? I really really really want to! I won't put fuzzy dice on the rearview mirror!"

Cy, " NO! Last time you drove into a sushi place, got wasabi all over the damn dashboard, and got fuckin' Japanese people calling us stupid butt heads in Japanese!"

" Fine! I'll drive into a French restaurant this time!"

" You already did, remember? Es cargot got stuck in Starfire's hair, Robin got smacked in the face by a breadstick, Raven was covered in pasta, and watery alfredo sauce got into my stinkin' BATTERY!"

Raven, " Smooth, Beast Boy. I bet yo momma would be sooo proud of you."

" Hey! I love my mommy…"(sucking thumb)

Robin, " Guys, no time for bickering! (That's not my kind of word) We're here!"

All the Titans got out. Beast Boy said, " Where? I don't see any headquarters. "Wait! Ooh, shiny quarter. Look! I found the "head" quarter!" Ha ha! Funny, huh?"

The titans stood there, all except for Starfire, who was laughing her head off.

" Oh, that was so funny. Ha ha ha, I get it! A "head"quarter!"

Robin, "Um Star, excuse me, but, we're on a mission here."

" Oh yes, Robin. I apologize for my outrageous behavior. Should I discipline myself?" (holding large boulder over her head)

" Uh, I think that won't be necessary. We can just go on."

" Okay."

The titans looked around, trying to find the slightest trace of a secret lock that would give away the location of Slade's hiding place.

Robin sat down, exhausted and frustrated. " I can't believe it. I could swear I got a lock on this place."

Suddenly, Beast Boy said, " Look! This pebble is so pretty!"

Raven said, " Who cares?"

" But it's all shiny!"

Cyborg said, " Wait a minute. I don't think that's a pebble. Beast Boy, can I borrow your "pebble" for a hydroneuclearic analogy?"

" Whadda whadda whadda?"

Raven, " Cyborg's saying he's going to take a sample of it and enhance the cells in it so he can tell what it is."

" Oh."

Just then, Cyborg yelled, "Whoa! This definitely is NOT a pebble. It's pure extract of Horkulien ore! It's super strong, and the army fortress in Germany is built from it. Slade's got to have big money to cash in this ore for his headquarters."

Robin was confused. " So how are we going to get in if this whole ground is ore?"

Cyborg said, " The ore should withstand only a few sonic blasts. Beast Boy using his gorilla punches should make the ore give way. Shall we give it a try?"

"Yeah!" said all the Titans, unaware that Slade was watching them.

Cyborg did his blasts, and with a few of Beast Boy's punches, the ground gave way. Unfortunately, the entrance was bigger than all the Titans estimated, and all of them fell into the deep, deep, blackness. End of Chapter One.

**Everyone has to read and review to get to chapter two!**

**Next: Chapter Two: Transport**


End file.
